


Warm Hugs

by jarmelts



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarmelts/pseuds/jarmelts
Summary: 杉浦綾乃的目光好像總是離不開那個臉上掛滿溫暖笑容的金髮女孩...





	Warm Hugs

週六午後，熙來攘往的廣場上，有成群的友人興奮地討論剛剛看完的電影，也有熱戀中的情侶手牽手濃情蜜意，還有老夫老妻愜意漫步享受午後陽光，但真正抓住杉浦綾乃目光的，是廣場中央一位留著金色長髮的女孩。

並不是因為陽光灑上她的飄逸金髮使她特別耀眼，也不是因為她的燦爛笑容格外炫目，綾乃告訴自己，目光離不開她，純粹只是對她手上拿的牌子感興趣而已... 

FREE HUGS. 大大的兩個字，手寫在白色牌子上，金髮女孩將牌子高舉在胸前，對著來來往往的路人展露笑顏。

看著每個上前與她擁抱的路人，臉上也都帶著笑容離開，綾乃不禁想像，她的擁抱... 或許也和她的笑容一樣溫暖吧...

不過自己本來就不擅長與人肢體接觸，要她走過去，和素昧平生的陌生人擁抱什麼的... 綾乃搖了搖頭，趕緊打消這個念頭，繼續在自己打工的咖啡攤上忙碌。

接連來了幾組客人讓綾乃應接不暇，這也是為什麼她沒有注意到金髮女孩已經準備收工，也沒發現她揹著包包走向攤子，更沒發現她就是下一位點餐的客人。

無預警和水藍眼睛目光相交的瞬間、近距離見到金髮女孩對自己微笑的瞬間、彷彿世界停止運轉的瞬間、綾乃第一次親身體會「小鹿亂撞」含義的瞬間...

暗暗罵著自己的失態，綾乃故作鎮定的幫女孩點餐，心中只希望，她沒有注意到自己臉頰上退不去的潮紅。

如果今天晚上綾乃夢到自己沐浴在溫暖的陽光下，她會說，這和今天遇到的金髮女孩一點關係也沒有...

 

週日上午，綾乃一樣到班顧攤子，出乎她意料的是，今天金髮女孩也同樣拿著牌子、笑容可掬的出現在廣場。不過，是錯覺嗎？為什麼總感覺... 頻頻看見她的目光投向這裡...？

內心不禁慌亂了起來。怎麼回事，難道是昨天的咖啡不夠甜？是不是不合她口味？會不會是昨天太緊張，倒錯了什麼東西？

綾乃的焦慮一直到女孩中場休息又過來買咖啡時，才得以緩解。

當金髮女孩收起牌子走向咖啡攤時，綾乃趕緊轉移視線，全神貫注地擦著櫃檯上一顆只有自己看得到的汙點。直到她站在面前，綾乃才敢抬起視線... 

女孩點了和昨天一樣的咖啡，她的笑容也和昨天一樣燦爛。是否代表，她不討厭昨天的咖啡呢... 

把咖啡遞給她時，聽到她充滿元氣的一聲謝謝，綾乃覺得，若是心可以融化，或許就是這種感覺吧... 

 

這天下午，因為只有半天班，綾乃與接班的同事交代以後，便準備下班了。但在離開之前，她決定鼓起勇氣，以實際行動支持金髮女孩的活動！

話說得很滿，可內心依舊是內向怕生的綾乃，明明換下了制服，卻仍在攤子旁躊躇不前。

數度想著乾脆就放棄好了。在經過了幾番內心掙扎後，綾乃終於做好放手一搏的心理準備，邁開步伐，來到金髮女孩的身旁。

女孩轉過頭，看見綾乃，又露出了她的招牌笑容，綾乃緊張的踏出一小步，女孩馬上張開雙臂，讓綾乃走進她的懷抱。

短暫的擁抱後，兩人齊聲說了謝謝，金髮女孩又對綾乃露出了燦爛的微笑。綾乃離開時，臉上帶著紅暈，心裡想著，她的擁抱... 果然很溫暖呢... 

 

===

 

週日晚上，歲納京子與朋友聚會，興奮的和大家報告自己最近在進行的 free hugs 活動，起因是有感於最近社會亂象頻傳，她希望能透過自己的小小力量，提供溫暖的擁抱給需要的人。

赤色頭髮女生聽後，讚嘆般的說道，「哇～好棒的活動唷～」

粉色蓬鬆頭髮的友人則不禁冷眼吐槽，「京子純粹就是想吃女生豆腐吧。」

京子噘著嘴說，「千夏醬怎麼可以用這麼庸俗的眼光來看待我們這種崇高的志業呢～」

「不，這活動本身是很崇高，但京子做的話就不禁令人懷疑...」

「我這麼正經的人，才不會做那種變態的事呢～」

身旁的黑色短髮女生出聲說道，「明明剛剛還在說咖啡攤店員終於來抱妳，身上很香什麼的...」

「啊、果然，好變態。」千夏睥睨著說道。

誇張的倒吸一口氣，京子說，「那是因為結衣妳們沒有看到那個店員臉紅紅的樣子有多可愛啊！」撐著頭，京子微笑著說，「我本來以為她不會來玩的，結果她剛剛下班的時候竟然來了，嘻嘻，身上好香喔～」

千夏皺著眉，「變態...」

「可是我又沒有吃人家豆腐～」期盼的眼光落到赤色頭髮友人身上，京子問，「燈里也覺得我很變態嗎？」

燈里面有難色，「嗯............」

「真是的，怎麼沒有人要相信我嘛～～」

友人們看著京子，不禁紛紛笑了起來。


End file.
